The Prince and the Drunk
by wereguardian
Summary: Cana was an average girl. Than the king of for came to her home and told her that she is going to be married to his grandson and rule after him. With humiliation, pain and laughter this becomes the craziest princess and prince story ever. It is, however, a Fairytail Cana wont be telling to her kids, well the full version. The Prince and the Drunk, who knew it would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Cana ran her hand through her brown hair. She opened the door, "Levy, Erza, Lucy I'm back!" Her day had been crazy. She couldn't believe her bad luck. From Bacchus to those Gilmore Freaks. Life couldn't get worst, all Cana wanted to do was get some sleep and never wake up, maybe a beer too. She shut the door and her eyes widened. There were a bunch of men and a brown haired woman in her dorm. All of them dressed in black suits save an old man, a green haired one, a blue haired one, the girl and a blonde haired man with a scar. Her first thought was that she entered the wrong apartment. "Uh" The old man stood with a grin. "You must be Cana" The blonde man looked at her with more interest. "Yeah, who are you?" She asked "I am Makarov-" The door reopened. "I'm home," Lucy walked in and noticed the men. "Oh, sorry wrong room" Then she looked at me. "Wait, who are you?" She asked the men now convinced she was in the correct room. "Makarov Dreyar" Lucy froze. "King of Fiore?" King Dreyar nodded. "This is my grandson, Laxus" He said nodding to the blonde. "Where here for Cana Alberona." The blue haired man said. The Lucy looked at Cana and Cana ran out the door and down the hall only to be caught by a guy in black. He dragged the brunette back to the room. "What did you do?" Lucy asked. "Nothing, I think" Cana replied "YOU THINK?!" Lucy shrieked "No no, your not in any trouble." King Dreyar smiled as the man put Cana down than blocked the door. "Great" Cana looked at the man blocking the door for a minute than turned to the group. "Cana, your father, Guildarts, was a good friend of mine, when you were younger, we decided to join our families. Laxus here is your betrothed." "EH?!" Lucy looked back and forth between Cana, Makarov and Laxus. Cana just sighed and pulled a bottle of booze from her bag. "No" The green haired man took the bottle. "Laxus cannot be married to a drunk" She blinked. "From this moment on no more drinking." He continued. Lucy and Cana burst out laughing. A blunette from behind the door blocking man started laughing to. "This is serious" The brunette screeched from her spot beside Laxus. Cana yanked the drink out of the man's hands. "Excuse me but can come in?" Levy asked. The man just stared at her. "Let her in" Cana ordered. The man stepped aside. "What's going on?" The small bluenette asked. "Cana's going to get married." Levy looked around than at Cana. "You didn't tell me?" She sounded crushed. "I'm betrothed, just found out about it" Cana said. Levy nodded than said "Mira's going to have a field day" The girls nodded. "We're still here" The green haired man said. "Who even are you?" Cana asked still annoyed that he took her booze. "I am Freed Justine, leader of Laxus's personal guard. That is Bixslow and that is Evergreen" He introduced. " Hi, Cana, Lucy and Levy" Cana introduced "Do you have a guard?" King Dreyar asked. "I have an Erza."She said. The King nodded. "Well, We have a house nearby, come by tomorrow, we need to get you more accustomed to life as a royal and as for today if you aren't busy I want you and Laxus to spend time together today, you'll be spending quite some time together." King Dreyar ordered "oh, and from now on call me grandfather" He walked out of the room, everyone but Cana, Laxus, Levy, Lucy, Freed, Bixslow and Evergreen left. "So, where are you guys going?" Lucy asked with a smile. Cana just sat down on her bed. "Alright let's get this over with" Laxus said as he grabbed onto Cana's wrist and dragged her away. "Hey what are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I all of a sudden got this idea. What if Laxus and Cana fell in love BEFORE she found out he was a prince. Tell me which story you like better!**

Cana smiled as her blonde haired fiancée drove the car. Laxus Dreyar, Cana's blonde fiancée. A week ago Laxus had gotten a letter from his family who lived in the Kingdom of Foire. Something had come up so know here they were in Mangolia, the capital city. Laxus had driven by the major cites. Cana could only assume it's because he hadn't been he for so long and he missed his home. "So let's make sure I've got it. Lucy is your little sister, you lived with your grandpa, um, Ms. Speggeto is your and Lucy's nanny" He nodded. "Another question, where are we?" Cana asked looking around at the palace in front of them. "Oh, uh, palace tour." Laxus smiled. Cana just took a swig of booze. Laxus parked the car and got out of the car. Cana followed in suit. She followed him into the palace. She didn't see any other people for a tour. "Um, Laxus, are we supposed to-" Cana was cut off by a "La, La" Cana turned to see a blonde girl with brown eyes. With a ribbon and tiara in her hair. "Laxus-nii!" The blonde ran forward hugging Laxus. Laxus-nii? This was Lucy? "This is my fiancée Cana." Laxus introduced. Lucy's looked at Laxus not in the surprised way but more of the what have you done way. "Hello I'm Lucy Heartifilia." Lucy Heartifilia that sounded familiar, LUCY HEARTIFILIA THE HALF SISTER OF THE HEIR TO FIOR?! No, it couldn't be. "Uh, hi Lucy." "Did Laxus tell you?" She asked Laxus gave her a look. "Tell me what?" A couple of people who Cana assumed were the castles servants walked by. "Welcome back Prince Laxus" They bowed. WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys so there are three ideas for this story, tell me which is best. **

**Cana's father was a trusted friend of the King of Foire who arranged that his grandson would marry the young woman.**

**Cana and Laxus are going to get married than he drops it on her, he's the future king and she's gunna be queen.**

**Cana's mother was a queen her father was the king. When they died she was put in Fairy Tail Orphanage. Prince Laxus shows up with his grandfather, in order to help her country she must take the throne, and make peace between their two contries by marrying Laxus.**


	4. notice

**Unfortunately, my data for all my stories was deleted I managed to save some but most chapters are gone. So I am officially putting my stories on temporary Hias and if this is one of my older stories, really sorry I haven't posted in like a year. Things are really busy so im not sure when Hias will end.**


	5. Important notice please read

Hello everyone,

I'm back. However, I either do not remember the story lines and plots for my stories or I have a new idea for them and am most likely changing them completely. This is due greatly to altered righting style and one of my pets broke my thumb drive with my stories on it a while back. So, I'm going to do my best to try and remember to write and update. There will not be a lot during the school days. Even though I will be deleting some stories for a fact there are others I am debating about so please. If you like the story leave it in a comment and maybe convince me to keep it or keep the plot line how it is. I have way too many stories that are not completed and way too little time. Thank you.


End file.
